


Shame

by hatebeat



Series: Putting the gears in motion [10]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tennessee, 1983. William Murderface learns that keeping up appearances is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

_Tennessee, 1983._

Typically the idea of hanging out with any of the local kids would repulse William in a way that he couldn't even put into words. They were fucking idiots and William had no need for friends. But now that John was engaged and all that bullshit, he didn't have as much time to hang out with his little cousin, and William hated being stuck in the house with his grandparents all the time.

There were five of them in total and they had decided to go camping. William, Pete from the farm adjacent to theirs, Pete's younger sister Rachel, Pete's best friend Max, and Casey, a boy in William's grade at school. William had never really been camping for real, but there had been times when he and John had put up a tent out on their land, far enough away from the house that it was kind of like camping. But they were going camping for real, in the woods and everything. 

William had been more excited about it before they actually set off. It involved a lot of carrying of heavy things and he wasn't really into it.

"How much longer are we going to walk? We've been walking for hours!" William complained, shifting his bag on his back.

"Shut up, Will," Max said. "It hasn't been that long."

"It has, too! My feet are killing me," he grumbled.

"Well we still got a ways to go. Rachel's not complaining, and she's only ten," Pete said.

"She's barely carrying anything at all!"

"She's a girl," Max argued.

"So? Doesn't mean she can't carry things just as well as anyone else."

"I can carry things, too," Rachel piped in.

"You gotta be nice to girls, Will," said Max. "Be a gentleman."

"He couldn't be a gentleman if he tried," Casey teased.

"I could too be a gentleman!" William protested. He just didn't want to. That was all.

"Then stop whining and carry the gear," Pete said.

After about a billion miles, they finally made it to the river. They walked along it for a ways before finding a good spot to camp. The first thing William did was dump the gear he was carrying, take off his shoes, and stick his feet in the water. 

"Yo, Will, stop goofing off! We gotta set up camp still!"

William sighed deeply and relaxed for a few more minutes before getting up to help.

 

Later, William was unpacking the fishing gear when Casey and Rachel re-emerged into the campsite, arms loaded with wood for a fire. After stacking it near the tents, Casey came over to him.

"Hey, William. I saw something cool I wanna show you," Casey said, and William didn't really get it, but he sounded kind of nervous or something. 

"Okay," William conceded, getting to his feet and dropping the gear, and he wished he didn't have to be suspicious that Casey was just going to prank him. Casey was the only one of these guys that William really got along with at all. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. C'mon."

Together, they headed away from camp, and now that William wasn't loaded down like a pack mule with camping gear, he could appreciate the woods a little bit more. It was quiet and relaxing, something that William never felt when he was at home with his grandparents.

After walking a few minutes, Casey stopped him.

"Alright, it's over here. Close your eyes."

William was even more suspicous now, because he was sure someone was going to do something stupid to him and make him look stupid, but it was just him and Casey, right? So tentatively, he shut his eyes and Casey grabbed his hand, pulling him a few feet further.

"Can I open my eyes now?" William asked.

"Just a sec."

A moment later, something touched his mouth- something warm, something soft. William's eyes snapped open in surprise and he pulled back reflexively, but at the same time he realised that Casey had kissed him.

Now that he had pulled back, though, Casey looked scared, but it wasn't that William didn't like it, he was just startled! That was all!

"Sorry, I--" Casey started, but William leaned forward and pressed his lips to Casey's again. It was a weird feeling, but it was definitely a good one, and time was frozen for a minute, and William wasn't sure if it was really happening. He had never kissed anyone before. Nobody had ever wanted to kiss him before.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing?!"

It was all over as soon as it began. William's head whipped back to see who had caught them, but at the same time, he already knew: that was Pete's voice. Pete was just a couple hundred feet back. Casey broke off into a run like a spooked horse toward camp, leaving William embarrassed and confused. Glaring, Pete turned away from William and stomped off after Casey.

William just stood there for a few minutes, not really understanding or knowing what to do, but soon enough, he settled on getting angry.

"Fuck!" he yelled at the empty woods around him. He kicked at a tree and a bird took off into the air.

 

By time William went back to camp, an hour had passed. He wasn't sure if he should go back at all, but he wasn't sure what else to do. Besides, he was getting hungry. So he went back like a dog with his tail between his legs. But when he returned, Max narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, trying to look intimidating.

"You think you can just come back here, faggot?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a faggot!" 

"I saw you all over Casey!" growled Pete. "You can't deny it- I saw it with my own eyes!"

William looked to Casey for backup, but Casey was silent, wouldn't look at him at all.

"Guys, come on, it was a misunderstanding," William tried to explain.

"Go home, Will."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going home! I walked all the way here, it took forever!"

"We can't share a tent with a queer," Pete told him with a scowl.

"You'll probably try to molest us in our sleep or something! Sick," Max added. "Take your stuff and get out of here."

Stiff with rage and embarrassment, William set his face and stomped over to grab his bag. He hefted it onto his back and turned away from them.

"Fuck all of you."

He had never been as angry in his life as he was walking home. He decided that he hated Casey more than any of them, even if kissing him had felt good. He wasn't going to be treated like a faggot ever again.

\---

The next Sunday at mass, William sat uncomfortably in the pew and refused communion, so his grandma smacked him in the head and insisted that he go to confession. There was almost nothing that William hated more than having to go to confession, but nonetheless, he knelt and got to it.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," he said, uncomfortable as always. 

"What is it that you wish to confess, my child?"

William bit his lip and stared down at the floor. This was humiliating! But he had to do it. Once he did it, maybe he would stop being a queer. Not that he was a queer! But if he was, well, maybe confessing would fix it. Or something.

"I kissed a boy," William muttered.

When William said no more, the priest asked, "Why did you do it?"

"He kissed me first!" William insisted. "But... I liked it."

"You know that such acts are considered an abomination in the eyes of God. You must learn to resist these temptations of the Devil. Let us pray together."

When William left the confessional, he didn't feel any less gay than he had when he walked in. Damn it.

\---

William was increasingly frustrated with the situation. He couldn't get it out of his head. He thought about Casey a lot, thought about the way that kissing him felt. He thought about how Casey refused to say anything and let them call him names, and he hated Casey more than anything. He wanted to kill him.

More than anything, he realised more and more that no matter what he felt, he had to pretend it wasn't true. He couldn't let people call him names like that ever again.

He wouldn't.

Casey was the one at fault, here. Casey was the one who caused this- William sure wouldn't have been kissing him if Casey hadn't started it! It wasn't like William was just sitting around fantasizing about him or anything. If anything, it was Casey who was fantasizing about him! This wasn't his fault. It was _Casey's_ fault.

He stole a can of spray paint from his uncle's garage a few days later, and after dark, he took a little walk over to Casey's house. All of the lights were off in the lower floor of the house, so he took his chance and sprayed 'FAGGOT' in angry, red letters over the front of Casey's garage. And then he unzipped his shorts and took a piss on it.

As he turned to leave, he looked up to the second story window and saw Casey looking out at him.

William gave him the finger and turned to leave without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Ashley (tumblr user [tokiistheking](http://tokiistheking.tumblr.com)) drew Casey and Murderface for me. Check it out [here](http://tokiistheking.tumblr.com/post/66856633116/im-bryans-doodlewhore-now-okay-i-signed-up-for)!


End file.
